1. Technical Field
This application is directed towards a communication system, and in particular to a handsfree communication system.
2. Related Art
Some handsfree communication systems process signals received from an array of sensors through filtering. In some systems, delay and weighting circuitry is used. The outputs of the circuitry are processed by a signal processor. The signal processor may perform adaptive beamforming, and/or adaptive noise reduction. Some processing methods are adaptive methods that adapt processing parameters. Adaptive processing methods may be costly to implement and can require large amounts of memory and computing power. Additionally, some processing may produce poor directional characteristics at low frequencies. Therefore, a need exists for a handsfree cost effective communication system having good acoustic properties.